


Time Bomb

by thatkiddownthestreet



Series: Phantom Thieves’ Journey Across the Pokemon World [1]
Category: Persona 5, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: ART COMING SOON, Akira has a balanced team, Don’t get your hopes up I’m bad at writing action, F/M, Futaba has all psychic types except she has a Golurk too, Guns, He gets more than 6 PKmons, I FUCKIN LOVE P5, I might give her a Cofagrigus, Knives, More Violent Evil Pokemon Teams(?), Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, World Jumper AU-ish, also this is set in Kalos with some Sinnoh characters, and because of a loophole I thought of, idk if people will read this because Pokemon is a very niche crossover category, which makes zero sense and so much at the same time, who are important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkiddownthestreet/pseuds/thatkiddownthestreet
Summary: Akira is kind of getting sick of the Kalos region. Between dealing with this girl in pink and her more than exasperated friends, collecting bribes from Gym Leaders who could care less about Lysander’s project, and doubling as Joker, he grew little bit angry at the. . . Colorful people in Kalos.In which the Gym Leaders get beat into the dirt, Cynthia is a top that gets topped (no smut, you’ll see what I mean when it gets there), and Akira just wants to beat up Team Flare and their death ray to go back to Kanto.Or:Akira is a badass, pummels Team Flare and tries not to explode at the idiots that make up the Kalos Region.(This follows the game storyline. What legendary will it be? Who knows???)
Relationships: Implied Sakura Futaba/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kurusu Akira/Shirona Cynthia
Series: Phantom Thieves’ Journey Across the Pokemon World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018119
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Time Bomb

* * *

“Welcome to my Pokémon lab, where I research Mega Evolution. You must be Akira, right? Pleasure to meet you personally.”

Akira gazed at the hand outstretched towards him and shook it with a neutral expression on his face. 

“Nice to meet you professor.” 

Professor Sycamore smiled. “I see you’ve been places. A trainer who has been to many regions is a great ally in research I would say.” 

Akira nodded. “I’ve visited almost all of them and after Kalos I plan on visiting a chain of islands close to the Kanto region.” 

Sycamore closed his eyes, a thoughtful look overcoming him. Then they snapped open and he slammed his fist into his palm. 

“Care for a battle?” 

Akira quirked an eyebrow but followed the Professor into the battlefield behind the lab. They stood opposite to each other and readied their pokeballs. 

“This is a 3v3 battle between Professor Sycamore and Akira Kurusu. Match start!” 

As soon as the assistant started the match, they threw both of their pokeballs. Akira sent out Staraptor, while the professor sent our Venusaur. 

“Staraptor, use fly,” Akira asked calmly, as Professor Sycamore shouted for a toxic. 

Staraptor flew up and the incoming poison missed, as planned. At a blinding speed, Staraptor knocked out Venusaur and returned to its position in front of Akira. 

“Your Staraptor is very fast, but can they match this? Charizard!” 

The Professor threw another pokeball, this time releasing a red dragon Pokémon. It roared and shot a flamethrower towards Staraptor, who narrowly dodged it. Staraptor darted forward and used Close Combat without Akira commanding it to. Charizard, unable to dodge, fainted shortly after. 

Akira threw an Oran berry to Staraptor while the Professor sent out his last Pokémon, Blastoise. Akira withdrew Staraptor and sent out an Eelektross, and it hovered off the ground, slithering in place. 

“Eelektross, Thunder.” 

Storm clouds gathered around Blastoise, and they cleared in one huge area. Blastoise jumped to the side, but the area of attack was so big that the Thunder hit anyway. 

The assistant brought their hand down. “The winner of this battle is Akira Kurusu! Please bring your Pokémon to the infirmary for any healing.” 

Akira held his hand out to Professor Sycamore, as a good sport after winning a battle. There was clapping off to the side and Akira saw a group of teens and a man with red hair standing in another field. 

“That was so cool!” A girl in pink exclaimed, running up to them. 

“That Staraptor was stylin right there!” A boy with a Vanillite shirt exclaimed, bouncing foot to foot. 

A boy with orange hair timidly observed Akira, opting to stay silent. He fiddled with his Pokédex, seeming wanting to scan Akira’s Pokémon. 

There was a girl with brown hair standing off to the side, wearing a felt hat and red and black dress. She crossed her arms, studying Akira as well. 

Akira himself was wearing a grey shirt with a faint dark grey design on it, a black coat hanging off his shoulders with a thick gold chain coming from his breast pocket connected to the lapel. He had red gloves on his hands and a black and white mask earring was dangling off a long chain on his right ear. His eyes were a constant shade of black, red, and gold, one shade never quite dominating his pupils. 

The girl in pink introduced herself as Shauna, an aspiring Pokémon Performer. The once dancing on his feet was Tierno and the one which was currently scanning his Staraptor was Trevor. The girl in the felt hat walked up to him as he narrowed his eyes at the man in red talking to the assistant that helped with the match. 

“I’m Serena, that was quite the show you put on there. I didn’t expect you to take some final evolution Pokémon down so easily with only two of yours.” 

Akira turned around without getting surprised, as if he knew she was coming. 

“I trained them throughout the years, my sister and I always compete about it so I have to stay at the top of my game.” He replied easily, fiddling with the gold chain connected to his coat. His mind flashed to Futaba as she laughed on the other end of his receiver. 

“I also noticed that your Staraptor didn’t wait for a command and went for a Close Combat anyway, which surprised me.” 

Akira laughed, “I treat my Pokémon like people, which means teaching them basic type matchups and strategies. If I was commanding another person without them knowing where the idea was going, the execution would be worse than them knowing exactly what you were going to do, if that makes sense. Staraptor just made a decision that was good for the situation.” 

Serena nodded, absorbing the information. “So you’re treating them like teammates and teaching them the things that run through your mind so they understand battling on a higher level?”

Akira smiled. “You got it.” Then, he looked over the brunette’s shoulder and frowned. She took this as her cue to leave, as she spared one more glance at Akira crossing his arms at the red haired man walking towards him. 

He was smart, not like Trevor, who was a nerd-like smart, but more of an experienced smart. He knew what he was doing because it had worked before. She was a _little_ bit distracted by his appearance though. His snow white skin, shining eyes and fashion sense was just captivating and show worthy. He was definitely on the skinny side though, he looked like a breeze could knock him over. 

She could hear her Mom’s voice in her head saying something about a time and place for everything, as she shook out the thoughts of the dashing trainer she just met. 

* * *

Akira frowned at the man coming towards him. He asked Futaba to quietly record the man’s voice and check his standing in the world, for safety measures. He heard a maniacal cackle from the other end of the receiver, which also happened to be his Joker mask earring. While his time as Joker in this world was not done, he hadn’t used this specific mask, opting for Arsene’s instead. Unless he used his regular outfit, he was in the clear for his earring. 

“Hello, my name is Lysander. I was watching the battle and I couldn’t help but notice that you were a strong trainer. I wish to create a better world for people and Pokémon no matter what it takes. I’d like to keep contact with you to further my goals. Here is my Holo Caster number if you are interested.” 

Akira flipped the business card expertly between his fingers and read the number out loud for Futaba to hear. 

“Joker, I think we have a little scouting to do. For now go through with the gyms but keep a look out for this guy.” 

Akira hummed, flicking the card into the trash on his way out of the lab. Futaba can always find it on the web anyway, but he had a feeling physical ties to this Lysander character would be a bad idea. 

He walked into the connecting road, releasing Staraptor when he got outside into Route 5. He mounted the bird with a black and red leather saddle and prepared to take off in the direction of Cyllage City. Just as Staraptor crouched to fly into the air, a loud yell interrupted them. 

“Lucario, what are you doing!” 

Akira looked up to see a girl rolling up to him on skates, right behind a Lucario sprinting towards him. 

“Joker this is bad, Lucario can sense your strong aura!” 

Akira pursed his lips, not moving as Lucario circled around him, shuddering from his powerful aura. 

“Looks like my Lucario’s taken a liking to you. Maybe it’s because you have a peculiar aura but I can’t sense it so I don’t really know. Maybe you’ll see me again sometime!” 

The blonde girl in skating gear glided past him, two Lucario in tow. The one that didn’t approach him gave him a nod. 

_“I will not tell her, otherworldly human. However, your aura might become too powerful later on, I recommend exercising it once and awhile if you know how to use it.”_

Akira nodded, finger saluting the Lucario as they both parted ways. 

“Hey Staraptor, did you know I can shoot fireballs from my fingers?”

Needless to say, his ride plummeted a few feet after he said that. 

* * *

“Hey isn’t that Akira’s Staraptor? Tierno asked, pointing upwards to the bird flying in the air. 

“I think it is, maybe he’s flying to Ambrette Town?” Trevor supplied, tilting his head. 

Serena shook her head. “I’m pretty sure the Professor didn’t ask him to research Mega Evolution like the rest of us, so maybe he’ll only stop there for the fossil Pokémon.” 

The rest of the group shrugged, the mysterious trainer from earlier that day just a passing thought. 

While this was happening, Shauna was surprised to see the owner of the chateau in Camphrier Town to be missing. She walked to Route 7, expecting to find the owner. And found the owner she did, but who was with him surprised her. 

Akira was talking to the owner about something serious and there was an angry Snorlax growling at them. Akira handed the owner a pokeball and walked right past the Snorlax without a second thought. The Snorlax turned around and made its paw into an icy fist, and Shauna ran towards the bridge, about to yell about the incoming attack. Then, Akira’s shadow pulled upwards into a solid form, blocking the Ice Punch. There was a dark purple-grey Gengar blocking the attack, and it used Lick on the fist it was holding, landing a paralysis on the Snorlax. It sank back into Akira’s shadow and they continued on their way, as if nothing had happened. 

Shauna gaped at the Gengar’s retreating form, surprised at the turn of events. She heard footsteps behind her, and the three other members of the group ran up beside her. 

“Was that a Gengar?! I think it was Shiny too!” Trevor exclaimed, quivering with excitement. 

Shauna nodded, turning to Route 6. The man with the Poke-flute threw the Pokeball at the Snorlax, successfully capturing it. 

The group went into the DayCare center on Route 7 and Shauna explored the huge castle on Route 6. Ignoring the events that had just transpired, they continued on their way.

* * *

“Hey Futaba, do you want an Espurr? I heard they’re on a couple routes over so you might want one.” 

There was a hum coming from the other side of the receiver as Akira leant back on his Staraptor. She had taken the story quite well, but his Leavanny took it the best still. 

He battled a few Sky Trainers along the way, picking off their Fletchinders and Gyradoses with one or two moves. 

“Hey girl, land over in that clearing.” He patted the side of his Pokémon and pointed to a large space in the middle of the woods to set up camp. 

“Yeah, I think I’ll take an Espurr. Reuniclus and Beheyem need more friends anyway. Plus Meowstic is pretty strong. Golurk could care less though. Let me know when you send em’ over.” 

Akira grunted an affirmative, turning on his location tracker on the earring as he set out for firewood. He picked up some dry logs and branches, then remembered what the Lucario had told him. Maybe he could scare Staraptor while he was at it. . .

He let his more otherworldly form take over, turning him into his original Phantom Thief outfit. 

He took off with the firewood, using a Sukukaja for speed. He darted towards the campsite, and froze when he saw the figure of Staraptor standing guard at his tent. He melted into the shadows and walked around the tree line, closer and closer to the large bird standing in front of him. 

Then, in one swift motion, he jumped gracefully onto the bird’s shoulders and flipped in front of it, yelling,

“Show me your true form!” 

Staraptor cawed in surprise, and flapped its wings incredulously. 

Akira doubled over laughing, his regular appearance melting back into reality. They gathered some berries and mushrooms, setting up a soup and salad for the night.

* * *

There were alarms blaring in the dark hallways and an explosion could be heard in the distance. 

“There’s an intruder! All defensive grunts to Hall B-3, Pokémon ready!” An admin yelled, running to the security room. 

They threw the door open to see their tech experts frantically trying to fix something. The admin slammed her hands on the desk. The team flinched, moving faster. 

On the screen was a cat head silhouette with a Sharpedo-like grin, glitching around and hopping from screen to screen on their setup. 

“We can’t get rid of it, no matter what we do. When we make a breakthrough, they just patch up the leak right after! It’s like they know exactly where the holes are and have everything ready to block them!” One of the men in the room explained, tapping furiously on the keyboard. 

“I don’t care if you can’t get to the footage! I need to see who the intruder is!” 

“Miss! I think it’s Joker!” Another expert exclaimed, pointing to a message that appeared on their screen. 

_“Joke’s on you”_ was displayed on the monitor in a magazine clipping style. A top hat and burning mask image was above it, on a perpetually moving ring of black and red expanding outwards. 

Just then, the whole facility was plunged in darkness and a light flickered on right outside the security room. There was a tall shadow with a long winged mask standing at the doorway, imposing as ever. They were wearing a red suit, top hat and smoldering red and black mask, and boots with heels that could pass as daggers. 

They pulled out a Cherish Ball and let out a Houndoom, just as the admin sent out her Liepard. 

“I suggest you leave this cramped room before I melt it.” 

The scientists in the room blinked, before running out the first chance they got. 

“I can’t let you melt this data, we need it for our goals!” The admin gritted out, her Liepard hissing at the completely relaxed Houndoom. 

“Oh sweetie, you data’s already gone, just look around you.” Joker drawled in a saccharine tone. 

“What?” The admin turned, and saw the restart screen on all of the computers, effectively wiping all the data that was previously on them. 

“Hah! We have hard drives everywhere. The scientists that just left took all the valuable data with them!” 

Joker laughed. “I think a little birdie may have tipped off the police about your little hideout. What would happen to your data then?” Joker dripped sweet venom, and then had the audacity to walk past the admin and turn his back to her. 

“I have backups of all the data anyway, so if the police see it and don’t disclose it to anyone I won’t need to steal it from them either.” 

The admin sputtered indignantly, returning her Liepard at the sound of sirens. 

Joker turned towards the exit after pocketing something left in the room. 

“Oh look, there's my cue. I’ll be off then. I’m a criminal after all, aren’t I?” 

The admin gaped after the thief leaving, then shielded her face from the smokescreen coming from Joker’s Houndoom. 

When the smoke cleared, a team of officers were waiting with an Arcanine at the ready, to fight any resistance.

The admin went down without a fight, well aware they were outmatched. She looked to the now melted computers and gritted her teeth. Lysander would hear about this for sure. Their secret office base was compromised. 

Among the people fleeing from the office building after one of the explosions underground, there was a boy in a simple blazer and glasses, scampering in the direction of Lumiose Tower. 

Akira laughed after the adrenaline rush left him, and he panted in the alley he ran into. In a burst of blue flame, he changed his appearance to his usual one, coat and earring adorning his figure. He walked out of the alley exuding confidence, and he looked like an entirely different person. 

He studied the display outside the Pokeball shop and pretended to browse the books on a stand outside the printing house. Slowly, he made his way to Route 5 once again, then took off to Cyllage City, which was near the campsite he left Gengar and Leavanny in charge of.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE A BETA NOW
> 
> They didn’t do this chapter, but I just want to thank my friend Luna for taking up this job. I also have some art being made for this fic, since Akira has a totally original look. 
> 
> I was iffy about posting this, since it’s hard to do a Pokemon Crossover right. I didn’t know if people would actually read this, I hope people do tho. 
> 
> I always thought that if these weren’t Pokémon games, evil teams would be so much more evil. I’m following the games’ storyline because I have Pokémon Y.
> 
> !IMPORTANT!  
> Please comment if Akira should have either the Tao Trio (Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem), or Giratina, or no legendaries. (Tao Trio would be Kyurem fused with either Zekrom or Reshiram, but only one of them)
> 
> Thanks, Street


End file.
